the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Bradey O'Diesel
Bradey O'Diesel 'is an evil, selfish, vain, and super dangerous BR Class 08 Shunter diesel Locomotive. Backstory Bradey O'Diesel was A Class 08 shunter that used to do the freight work on T.C.'s Branchline when it first opened. The People were impressed by her work and her strength and Bradey loved the attention she was receiving and it went to her radiator. But one day, a new Diesel shunter was brought in to work on another line, and stole Bradey's thunder. She became so jealous she abandoned T.C.'s branchline and tried to take over the work of the other diesel shunter, but no matter how hard she tried, she could not match up the other shunter's work. Soon something snapped inside Bradey and she then decided to take things to another level and she planned to terminate the other diesel shunter. But unknown to her, Sherin, (who had just joined the branchline) had overheard and she warned T.C. and Hugs, so they went to stop her. A great shootout took place between them, until she was arrested by the Trolley Fighters (whom T.C. called for) Since then, she vowed to get revenge on them and to take over T.C.'s branchline. And later, the world. Then in " ", it's revealed before O'Diesel had joined Cartoon World Railway, she had lost both her parents to a tragic accident. Wheres she was still learning how to do her jobs right but then one day when she left to take a small goods train, her Parents were double heading a long train but due to a ignorant signalmen they were switched on the wrong track and sent on a head on collision course with a fast passenger train! The 2 diesels braked hard and at least managed to bring their train to a slower speed, but when the engines collided, they and the lead engine of the passenger train had died. But they were given a memorial in credit to their bravery of trying to reduce the accident from being more serious. O'Diesel was later put into a foster home and while she still worked on their line, she couldn't keep up with all trains and the line closed down. And worst of all she was ridiculed by many bigger diesels during the time on her old home. Bio Later on Bradey confronted them again in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of My Life As a Teenage Robot: A Robot for All Seasons". Where she planned on taking over Santa's workshop with some help with the Changling Queen. (although she didn't know the Trolley Fighters knew about her escape and her plans) She engaged with T.C. and Hugs in a short battle and she was defeated, she fled vowing to get revenge another day. Then in " " Afterwards, she find herself a henchman, a chatterbox diesel engine named Morack, then they appear in " " where they Bradey and Morack then returned again in "Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith" where she revealed to be a member of the Sith too, she even shared a brief battle in Mustafar with T.C. and Hugs till she Then in "Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope" Bradey then plans to use the Death Star to destroy T.C. and Hugs. In "Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back" In "Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi" Then she appears in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Terminator Genisys" where they join forces with the T-3000 to ensure Skynet's success. But she and Morack are defeated by Jenny Wakeman, Kitty Katswell, and Dudley Puppy. But then in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Alita: Battle Angel", In "Rise of the Jedi Terminator Droid" Bradey unleashes a new threat to the team, a Terminator Battle Droid, named Sargent Savage. Bradey then returns in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp" where she plans on obtaining the magic lamp so she can use it to Then in "Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction", she has join forces with Cemetery Wind to exterminate all Transformers knowing that with them around her BTD Army is in danger of being reduced to scrap metal. But in secret, she hates KSI using the parts to make their own cheap knock-offs. Then later while in the battle of Shanghi, The Mane 6, T.C., and Hugs encounter her before Rarity calls her a monster. As O'Diesel scoffs, claiming that were fools to try and out best her. But when T.C. and Hugs go to strike, Bradey picks them up with the Force before hurling them into a building, knocking them out and then uses the Force to collapse a stone column on them. As the Mane 6, all ignite their Lightsabers, as Bradey warns them that she is nothing like they've fought before, even compared to Alter. But they do not back down as the former draws her own Lightsaber. As they all start their duel. And despite having 6 fighters, Bradey is easily keeping up to all their attacks. As she then does a force repulse sending them all flying. But soon one-by-one they all engage O'Diesel again, but this time one at a time. Starting with Applejack, the cowgirl delivers a mix of Ataru offense as well as using Shi-Cho defense against O'Diesel as she's also using her hind legs to throw kicks to the Sith. While they do prove to catch O'Diesel off guard, even make her nose bleed, Bradey is able to counter-attack all of Applejack's moves. Before Applejack tries to use one of her rope tricks to disarm O'Diesel, but this, unfortunately, doesn't work the way she hoped. As the lasso catches O'Diesel's left arm, the former uses it against Applejack as she then tugs on the rope sending Applejack flying towards her before spinning her around like a lasso, and then she cuts the rope at one of the swings, sending Applejack face-first into a street lamp. As the cowgirl is rendered unconscious as her hat flutters down next to her. Then Rainbow flies in using her Djem-so/Shien moves including her fast speeds. But even with her using her high speeds, Bradey is able to keep up with them, by just. As Rainbow tries to do a tornado spin on Bradey but as Bradey spins around, she then grabs Rainbow's tail at the right moment riding along with her the fast pegasus. Before she scuffs Rainbow's right wing with her saber, causing Rainbow to wipe out. As Rainbow then tries to engage again but as she charges she's grabbed by the neck. As Rainbow tries to wretch out of Bradey's grip, the Sith then delivers a falcon punch to Rainbow, sending the brash pegasus skidding down the road into a building. As she's left dazed and in pain. Pinkie then races in and fires her party cannon at Bradey but Bradey merely catches the fire with the Force before dropping it to the ground. And comments on the try, before Pinkie appears right next to her with saber drawn. As they both start to duel. But Pinkie starts doing some unpredictable popping out of nowhere tricks which does cause O'Diesel to get dizzy but soon she's able to get into a deep focus and then using the Force, she's able to predict where Pinkie will pop out next, and as Pinkie's about to pop out again; Bradey punches her. Which sends Pinkie flying up before she lands on the ground, now with a black eye. As she questions how she was able to predict her she would appear next. As Bradey claims while Pinkie has unpredictability she has extreme fore-thought. Pinkie tries to get up only for O'Diesel to catch her in a force choke, which is able to make Pinkie's eyes pop out, as Pinkie is then rendered unconscious from lack of air before she's dropped to the ground. Rarity then jumps in, and uses her Makashi skills on O'Diesel but since O'Diesel is a master of all seven Lightsaber forms, she's able to counteract Rarity's Lightsaber dueling as they come into a blade lock before they both manage to make a swing which reveals to have cut off a small bit of Bradey's hair as the curled end of Rarity's hair near her neck falls off. As Rarity screams in shock as she tries to fix it. But then O'Diesel picks up some mud and throws it in Rarity's face, making the fashionette snap before she jumps O'Diesel and starts to deliver jabs and punches as she's stating several things it will take to fix her hair and clean the mud from her face. But then Bradey catches one swing and starts crushing Rarity's hoof, as she begs Bradey to let go. But then Bradey grabs Rarity's neck as Rarity tries to get herself free, Bradey picks up Rarity's Lightsaber. As she tells her she has an idea of her to give her a makeover. Before she starts burning Rarity's back with the saber's blade as Rarity screams in intense pain, begging for her to stop. But when Bradey stops she then kicks Rarity in the stomach several times, before she uppercut punches Rarity, which Rarity falls into a huge puddle of mud, unconscious. Twilight then states that Bradey is indeed as vicious and evil as T.C. and Hugs told her. As Bradey states it comes with being a Sith. But Twilight ignites her Lightsaber and says: "Go ahead, make my day." As the 2 duels it out, as Twilight is able to last a little longer than her friends did. As they then go to firing magic beams, hurling objects, and using Force powers. But then as Twilight fires another magic beam, Bradey catches it in her hoof as she absorbs it before she repeals it back, hitting Twilight in the horn, temporally disarming her horn. Twilight then returns to saber dueling as they soon come into a blade lock, as Twilight then takes out her pistol and tries to shoot O'Diesel only for it to be snatched from her grip. As Twilight tries to strike again, but Bradey grabs Twilight's arm and twists it, making Twilight let go of her saber. As she then throws punches and kicks to Twilight, before delivering a roundhouse kick, hitting Twilight square in the face as blood is drawn from her mouth. As Twilight then collapses to the ground, too weak to move. As Bradey mocks her, questioning on why Celestia would think she could've ever been a good princess as she later betrayed friendship when she tried to steal Seaquestria's magic pearl, making her be a complete hypocrite to everything she believed in friendship and trusted many villains who were at first redeemed but later backstabbed them again. As she also adds that not everyone will accept Friendship and friendship is not as powerful as they think it is. As Twilight states she's right, which is why she quit being a Princess in the first place. Bradey states that it was one of the few ''good ideas she had. As Fluttershy then yells at her before flying in and jumping onto O'Diesel telling her to leave her friends be and that she won't let her get in their way. As she then uses The Stare but, it doesn't have any effect on Bradey. As Bradey states that she's one to talk despite the fact she was stupid enough to ever think Discord could be a true friend when Willy had done several things that Discord never did. Fluttershy winces as she tries to defend this but as Bradey gets back up she rolls out all of the acts Willy did to Fluttershy and that they were all signs of true friendship to the end, and points out all the times' Discord had done wrong things. Before stating that Fluttershy is too stupid and naive to see that Discord could never be a true friend like how Willy was. This hurts Fluttershy, which then Bradey starts mocking her on her timid and cowardliness. As Fluttershy slowly gives into anger as she ignites her own saber, as she then engages O'Diesel showing intense dueling skills as they come into a blade lock but Bradey disarms Fluttershy and then Force throws her into a building and on the ground several times. As Fluttershy in deep fear and pain, pleads for Bradey to stop (as tears stream down her cheeks) but Bradey replies it's not the way of the Sith as she then shocks Fluttershy with powerful Force Lightning, as the timid pegasus yells in pain. Before she is rendered out cold. As Bradey stands triumphant, she's suddenly hit with something before looking back and seeing the Eds stand before her. Before all three of then take out the Lightsabers they found in Lockdown's ship and ignite them as Bradey ignites her own. As the Eds then engage her. While the fight with Lockdown goes on, the Eds are still Then after she was recovered by Sargeant Savage, he then introduced her to Darth Megadon who then said he could help her succeed in her plans. Then later she got another henchman, another diesel shunter named Kara, Morack's half-cousin Afterwards, in "Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Transformers: The Last Knight" she and her goons soon enough return In "Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens" In "Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi" while onboard Snoke's ship, she tries to locate T.C. and Hugs as the time goes on while she eavesdrops on Rey and Ren's telepathic communications. Shocked, and slightly surprised about what happened with Ren and Luke before his turn. But deep down, she didn't want Snoke interfering with her affairs with T.C. and Hugs. Then when Rey, the Eds, Blythe, and the Pets arrived at Snoke's ship, she also sensed T.C. and Hugs' presence on the ship and when they were captured she ordered the troopers to bring them to Snoke' Throne room. When they were; Bradey then monologues about how her strength in the Force was getting much more stronger than theirs'. And when Snoke was torturing Rey, she couldn't help but stood flabbergasted at the sight, (more so on how she overlooked Snoke's true power in the Force.) And then after Ren betrayed Snoke, she formed a temporal truce with T.C., Hugs, the Eds, Blythe, and the Pets as the whole group fought Snoke's guards. While Bradey was a strong duelist, the guards actually proved to be a handful for her. But then going back to back with Hugs the 2 gals managed to sustain a strong shell and after the guards were defeated. T.C. offered her to come help the Resistance but O'Diesel refuses as she then engaged the 2 in a duel as The Eds, Blythe, and the Pets joined in. But then when Anakin's saber burst, the shockwave knocked her out as well. And when she awoke, she found that Rey, T.C., Hugs, The Eds, Blythe, and the Pets were gone. As she angrily got to her ship. And as the First Order had their last fight with the Resistance, instead of helping, O'Diesel ordered the ship to fly back to their secret base and fight another day. In "Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise of Skywalker", Bradey joins Kylo Ren into going to Exegol to confirm her master had returned. After Ren received his instructions, Sidious stated to O'Diesel over her failure to destroy Blythe Baxter, and for that, he no longer wishes to have her rule in his empire. O'Diesel was shocked by this news, knowing she had a backup plan for the whole universe and more. As she asks what is to become of it, Sidious states he still likes it, but as long as he stands, her plan will never surface. Angered over this, O'Diesel left, plotting a way to end it all to put her plan into action. She then closely followed Ren through his journey, watching from the shadows, when she came to the remains of the Death Star II, she collapsed on the floor, remembering how Sidious died at the hands of Vader 31 years ago in it. She then sensed Ren turn back to Ben, but then sensed a strong presence on Exelor like no other, that scared her. Knowing what would become of it, she knew what to do then. As she quickly jumped into her ship and took off. On Exelor, she confronted Wilson, Brewster, Koko, T.C., Hugs, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Blythe, the pets, Kitty, Hanah, and Roberta but she then told them she could sense something they encountered years ago, someone very powerful and dangerous. While she didn't know what his plans were, they had to stop him, and formed a truce with the group. As Rey confronted Palpatine, they encountered the one dark individual they wished they'd never see for 60 years. Grogar! (the one from the 1980 cartoon, not the fake one Discord pretended to be.) He revealed that after his banishment to the Shadow World by them, Sidious found him through the Force, and then sent for a task force to find a way to get him out, and the only way was by using a rare kyber crystal and energy crystal to open a portal to allow him and his army to escape. Years and years went by before both were found by O'Diesel, however, Palpatine never told her what they were for. Then sometime after the Battle fo Endor, Snoke opened the portal, releasing Grogar. Then the 2 crystals merged with his bell, giving him more power than he dreamed of. And now he was going to get vengeance on all who aided the ponies in the 1980s, and then he would not only take over Equestria but all other worlds that the allies lived in. Before blasting the whole group with Force Lightning. Once they came to, he unleashed new Troggles on them. In which, Wilson, Brewster, Koko, T.C., Hugs, Bradey, Kitty, Hanah, and Roberta all fought the Troggles. While the Eds, Blythe, and the Pets confronted Grogar himself, as they were then joined by King Solar Flare and Duke Orion. Then Grogar drew a quad-darksaber as they all engaged the evil Ram. But as Palpatine was regenerated, he then fired Force Lightning at the whole fleet before Grogar then shot all beings with powerful Force Lightning, while his Troggles started to overpower their combatants. However, a power woke up in the Eds, before they let out a powerful Force Repulse, knocking Grogar down. Then as Emperor Rukai flew in to help the fleet, Wilson, Brewster, Koko, T.C., Hugs, Bradey, Kitty, Hanah, and Roberta managed to destroy all Troggles present before collapsing in exhaustion. Meanwhile, the fight with Grogar was still on, as the group continued to fight the evil ram, before the Pets managed to destroy his Darksaber, while finding his bell was the only way to destroy him. In which the Eds, Solar Flare, and Orion then all fired Electric Judgement at Grogar, as the pets all used Force Push to work him into a wall, as Grogar tried hard to fight back, Blythe slowly approached him. Then she jammed her Lightsaber into his bell, as it started to crack, before a massive explosion erupted, sending a huge shockwave out, knocking the group down. When the dust settled, they find nothing but Grogar's necklace and destroyed bell in place, the evil Ram was destroyed for good. As Wilson, Brewster, Koko, T.C., Hugs, Kitty, Hanah, and Roberta woke up, they found O'Diesel was nowhere to be seen. At the same time, O'Diesel flew away on her own ship, meeting up with Morack, Kara, and Savage on her Mothership. Telling them, that with her master dead, her plan could now go without any complications of anykind. As the ship flew away to places unknown. Then in The Final Trials of the Eds, Finally in, "Ed, Edd, n Eddy vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor" She and her goons return once more, Personality Bradey was at first a kind-hearted, generous diesel engine. But when everyone began to give her attention, the popularity went to Bradey's radiator, and slowly Bradey began to become vain. Then after her failed attempts to keep popular, her jealousy soon made something change in Bradey and something snapped. And Bradey soon became, evil-hearted, very selfish, and her anger soon fueled her new evil personality, to where she joined the Sith. And her anger and lust for power fueled her even more, changing her into a super-powerful Sith Lord (that had the same strength as Vader and Sidious combined). Bradey later reveals she doesn't care about what other villains think or how they plan on doing things. Nor does she care about what other villains what to do their prisoners or captives. And according to T.C., when it comes to Bradey and taking prisoners. There's only 3 things she does to them: "Kill, Imprison, Torture" (K.I.T). Bradey also has a huge hatred for the Sith's "Rule of Two". As she believes it's hypocritical to how a Jedi Master and Jedi padawan training works. And believes that if a Sith has a huge amount of power they should keep it to themselves and not train it to others. And believes that following the rule makes Sith weak and that they should serve the Dark Side itself, not politics. And while the Jedi should be destroyed, they shouldn't follow the same training that Jedi use in their own training. And also taking note of how her own Master lost, because his apprentice Darth Vader betrayed him. Bradey also took to note that in order for a Sith Apprentice to become the Master, they have to kill the Master. Knowing this, Bradey has never had an interest in taking an apprentice, as she wanted to keep her power in the Dark Side of the Force to herself. Then in " ", Bradey is revealed to have a tragic past as she was ridiculed by bigger diesel engines that worked near her home. And then she lost her parents to a tragic train collision, which is more reason that lead to her turning to the dark side. So far, the only individual Bradey fears the most is Grogar. Due to the former being a powerful necromancer and one of the most powerful dark lords to exist, and not many can perform necromancy. Then following the final film, Bradey reveals that she absolutely hates all of the other villains of the series, believing them weaker and stupider than herself. As she never intended to help them in their goals but rather use them to make fighting T.C. and Hugs' friends easier. As she had secretly programmed all of the Battle Terminator Droids to turn against them when she gave the codeword: "Protocol: ODT-99", where they would turn against their commanders and kill them. While O'Diesel herself wishes to be the one and only existing Sith Lord of not just the galaxy, but the whole universe and beyond. And she also wishes to have control over several places of The Mutiverse. Appearance Bradey is dark purple and has amber eyes. When in Equine form, Bradey is a dark purple unicorn with amber eyes, a hand mirror with a mascara brush and lipstick dispenser as a cutie mark. And soon get 2 deployable droid arms. And many times, she wears a black robe and cloak. Main Weaponry *AK-47 *AA-12 shotgun *Double-ended Sith Lord Lightsaber *Red Curved-hilted Lightsaber *Red Lightsaber Shoto *Single Red bladed lightsaber with custom hilt (lost) Skills and Abilities '''Gunner Skills: Bradey is also a skilled gunner. She can hit a target with skilled marksmanship using either her AK or shotgun. Lightsaber Combat: Bradey is also super skilled with Lightsaber combat, knowing all Forms of Lightsaber combat. And where she would use a saberstaff as her main weapon, but with more training she soon learned to perform Jar'Kai style to where she could use her droid arms to also wield a curved-hilted Lightsaber and shoto, alongside with her Saberstaff. Force Powers: Bradey has also learned many power with the Force, even knowing the power of Force Lightning (colored a really dark violet), and Force combust. And has trained with the Dark Side of the Force long enough to where her Force power became to a point of being just as strong as Vader and Sidious's Force powers combined, plus some. And only few Jedi can fight her. Physical combat: And Bradey also knows how to fight with physical combat, and despite being a unicorn in equine form, Bradey is just as strong as a stallion earth pony. Intelligence: Bradey is also very intelligent, being able to come up with evil plans and often rechecking them to make sure she doesn't have oversights. Piloting Skills: Bradey is also shown to be a very skilled pilot. When she is flying her customized BTD Dogfighter spacecraft she can easily take out many targets with ease, and even engage a whole fleet on her own. Stamina and Durability: List of partners/henchmen *Morack *Sargent Savage *The Shotgun Gang *Kara Trivia *Bradey will make her first appearance in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of My Life As a Teenage Robot: A Robot for All Seasons. *Bradey will guest star in numerous other works. *Out of all the villains our heroes ever encountered in all of their adventures, O'Diesel is truly the most dangerous, evil, powerful villain they've ever encountered. As she not only tried numerous times to kill them, she also killed off the other villains, murdered the innocence, destroyed several locations: including but not limited to important landmarks our heroes gained in the series, and she shows no mercy to anyone. Gallery Bradey O'Diesel (with her Ak).png|Bradey O'Diesel (with her AK-47) Bradey O'Diesel (with her AA-12).png|Bradey O'Diesel (with her AA-12 shotgun) Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Original characters Category:Stuingtion's OC Engines Category:Females Category:Trains Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:Engines Category:Diesel Engines Category:Standard gauge engines Category:Seekers of Vengence Category:Bullies Category:Stuingtion's Engines Category:Arrested Characters Category:Crime Lords Category:Vain Characters Category:Selfish Characters Category:Jerks Category:Thugs Category:Power-Hungry-Villains Category:Power Hungry Characters Category:Sophisticated Characters Category:Arrogant characters Category:Hegemony Category:Royalty Cruelty Category:Sociopaths Category:Homicidal Characters Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Child Abusers Category:Serial Killers Category:Terroists Category:Traitors Category:Master Manipulators Category:Master Minds Category:Psychopaths Category:Characters with mental Illness Category:Delusional characters Category:The Sith Category:Sith Lords Category:Lightsabermen Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Form I Users Category:Form II Users Category:Form III Users Category:Form IV Users Category:Form V Users Category:Form VI Users Category:Form VII Users Category:Jar'Kai Users Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Equines Category:Unicorns Category:Gunners Category:Shotgunners Category:Riflemen Category:Bombers Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Universal Threats Category:God Wannabe Category:Pilots Category:Stuingtion's Original Characters Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Durable characters